


Of A Feather

by SoftButchCassidy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Smut, Xenophilia, enemies to lovers: speedrun edition, kinda au in my au where the house of light and iron lords are together lol, mithrax is a bottom, this fic alternatively titled saint stops being alien racist bc hes gay and mithrax is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: Saint-14 hasn't spent his life before the Forest fighting the Fallen only for them to team up with the new generations of Iron Lords. They're monsters-- aren't they?
Relationships: Saint-14/Mithrax
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> i do this  
> might do a spicy sequel where osiris fucks 'em both lol we'll see uwu  
> and ya the title is a play on "birds of a feather"

“Kell of WHAT?”

Saladin sighed. “For the last time,” he growled, “Light, Saint. The House of Light. They’re allies. I know that as a whole, the Fallen have committed heinous atrocities--”

“To put it lightly!”

“--But it’s time that we move past it. There are greater threats.” Saladin’s mouth flattened into a line. “Times have changed since your death. We are facing dangers far stronger than an aggressive Kell. The very thing that struck down the Traveler is upon us, and we can’t face it alone.”

Saint glared at him, optics narrowed.

The Hero crossed her arms, both pairs. “Saint,” she said. “You don’t have to like it. But you have to accept it. We can’t afford to make more enemies.”

“You’ve made more than friends with them,” Saint grumbled.

She growled, perfectly mimicking the creatures. “Leave my wife and kid out of this,” she snapped. “I don’t give a damn what you think or what decaying old beliefs you have. Get over it. Our war with the Eliksni is all but over, and we’re all better off together.” Aurora sighed and looked in the direction of the City. “Sky knows we can use every bit of help against what’s out there.”

Saint eyed the Kell. It stood almost awkwardly beside Aurora and Saladin, dwarfing both of them with its ten foot height. Its armor matched Aurora’s, gold and white, with a cloak of brilliant red. Its beady blue eyes gazed evenly back at him.

Aurora’s Ghost, similarly Fallen-gifted with a shell to mirror a Servitor, appeared beside her in a wisp. “Mikris is calling,” she said. “She needs help with something for a moment.”

Aurora softened at the mention. She turned a glare on Saint. “Behave,” she threatened. “I won’t hesitate to break time again if you so much as lay a finger on any member of my House.”

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked across the snow.

Saladin sighed and rubbed his face. “I’ve got to… I don’t know. Paperwork, or just… feed the wolves, or… drink myself into a stupor,” he grumbled. “Don’t do anything stupid, Saint.”

Saint stood stiff as Saladin sulked away for the temple. 

He looked at the Kell again. 

The Kell shifted its weight. It clicked its mandibles. 

Saint didn’t move.

It made an uncertain warbling sound and glanced aside for a moment, then back to him. “Velask, dih-dahn,” it rumbled.

Saint narrowed his optics.

It mumbled something to itself before speaking again. “Titan. Warmest and humble greetings. You do not like my kind. I understand.”

Saint straightened in shock. “What?”

It cocked its head at him. “We have done… a lot of wrong. Much blood. Wounds too big to heal between our people easy.” It set a clawed hand at its chest. “But I fight for the Great Machine. For Traveler. For Light. Humans are worthy of Light. Fallen… may be again. Together.”

“You speak… you…”

“Still learning,” it admitted. “God-Slayer Light-Bringer Aurora is teaching me, when we have time. This was… her idea.” It gestured to Felwinter Peak, to the Iron Lords and Fallen milling about. “I hear word of you. Kell-Breaker Saint-14, lost to Time-Walkers. A legend among us, too. To some, a demon. To others…”

It hesitated, and lowered its voice. “To others, a hero. Your killing of Devil Kell, ending his cruel reign… wrought chaos on the Devils, but brought hope to Dregs. The mighty and unjust were not immortal. To some, you are a… a… you are hope of peace, of ending that selfish rule.”

Saint stared at it with his optics wide now, taken completely by shock.

It lowered its head, and then knelt into an elegant bow. “My honor to meet you, Kell-Breaker,” it rumbled. “And to fight at your side.” It straightened and glanced aside, tapping a hand to its comm. “Being called. Apologies. Will… see you sometime.”

With that, the Kell turned and strode off. 

Saint watched it go and realized it had left its back completely exposed.

He could have killed it, and it knew that, and still it trusted him not to.

Damn it.

  
  


It was called Mithrax. 

And Saint couldn’t understand why he hated it so much. Every sight of the Kell filled him with a burning that he couldn’t deal with. 

He never saw Mithrax do a thing to harm anyone. In fact, the Kell seemed… unbelievably likable. It would sit with children and build snowmen with them, laugh its deep rumbling laugh, let them clamber on its armor. It would help carry supplies, leaping with ease to ledges that only Guardians could reach. 

And the Guardians loved it. They would walk beside it, conversing like old friends. Many wore the same armor, that mix of golden Fallen armor and Iron Lord armor. The Kell listened with rapt attention, gave advice and insights, chittered at jokes and tales. It didn’t even seem to be humoring anyone; every interaction seemed so genuine.

He couldn’t stand it. 

So when Saladin rushed to him with an urgent call for help, Saint was quick to agree. An easy enough mission, surely: a couple of Corsairs were trapped with an injured Guardian in the Reef.

But when Saint boarded the ship and saw the Kell already strapping itself in, he stopped dead.

Mithrax looked up with a questioning chirp. “Kell-Breaker?” it queried. “All well?”

Saint scowled and sat as far from Mithrax as he could. 

Mithrax let out a sigh as the doors closed and the ship hummed to life. When it lifted, Mithrax spoke. “You do not like me.”

“I don’t. I do not trust a single one of you.”

“No. Me.”

Saint gave it a surly glare.

Mithrax met his gaze evenly, not a hint of animosity in any of its eyes. “You do not like  _ me.  _ You avoid me. Have I… do something wrong?” It angled its head, looking… concerned. “I apologize. I mean no bad to you, Kell-Breaker. Only peace--”

“Shove it,” Saint grumbled.

Mithrax’s jaw clacked shut. It stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before shrinking into itself a little. It turned away.

He almost felt… guilty.

Saint pushed it down and sat silent as a stone throughout the flight.

  
  


“Guardian!” Saint bellowed over the comms and the roaring of the Hive. “What is your status?”

“Not doin’ so hot, Saint,” came the rasping response. “Ghost’s offline. She ain’t dead… just drained… she’s gonna be… so mad she ain’t got to meet you…”

“Hold position,” Saint ordered as he pulled the trigger of his Perfect Paradox in the face of a Knight. “ETA five minutes.”

“They might not have five minutes, sir,” answered another voice, tense and feminine. “They’re still bleeding.”

Saint cursed. 

“How bad is injury?” Mithrax rumbled.

To his surprise, the Corsair didn’t seem startled by the Fallen speaking. “A Knight’s Shredder bolt to the abdomen. It’s… not great.”

Mithrax slashed with its swords, cutting through waves of Thrall. “We be there faster.”

“With this many Hive?” Saint said in disbelief. 

“Guardian? Guardian! Shit-- they’re unconscious!” 

Mithrax snarled and ripped its blades from the crumbling husk of a Knight. “We move fast.” It dropped low to the ground to dodge a swing and lashed out with a secondary. It flung the Acolyte into another one and impaled them both. “Guardian not awake, burn injury closed.”

“What?” the Corsair sounded incredulous. 

“I use to heal wounds,” Mithrax said. “Shown by Guardian. Will save their life.”

Saint growled in annoyance. “Cauterize the wound,” he explained. “What do you mean, shown by a Guardian?” That was said just to the Kell.

Mithrax glanced toward him. Its chest heaved with its labored breathing from the effort of fighting. “Injured,” it said simply. “Fighting Hive. God-Slayer Hero showed me… used Light.” It touched its hip, and when Saint narrowed his optics at it, he could just barely see the keratin gnarled and scarred beneath its belt. “She save me.”

“Foolish,” Saint mumbled.

Mithrax grunted and its swords clashed heavily with a Knight’s. “Gah--get!”

Saint reacted on instinct, moving in close and drawing back his fist. Void swirled around his fingers and he slammed his fist into the Knight’s chest. It crumbled into ashes as Mithrax staggered back.

“Are you--” Saint started before freezing.

Mithrax rubbed its shoulder, wincing. “Am… okay.” It shook its head as if shaking off a daze. “Thank you.”

Saint grunted in answer and moved on. 

They forged ahead, closer to the signal.

A few Corsairs stood outside, ragged and exhausted, shooting down Hive. “Guardian!” one yelled. She paused and gasped. “Mithrax?!”

Mithrax made a sound nearly like a deep purr, quick and pleased. “Maya,” it greeted cheerfully. 

“Thank the Light,” Maya said in relief.

Saint hurried ahead to help keep the Hive away. He pinged their air support. “Guardian down,” he reported. “Location secured.”

“Not quite,” Mithrax said dryly.

“Secured enough for evac,” Saint corrected.

“En route, sirs,” the pilot said. “Transmat prepped. We’ll get the Corsairs out, too.”

“Not enough room for us,” Mithrax pointed out.

“Will be fine,” Saint said. “We can hold until they drop off the Corsairs.”

Mithrax shrugged and kicked away a Thrall grabbing its cloak. “They are more important.”

The ship flew in, casting a shadow over the Hive. After a moment, there was a fizz of transmat from the cave behind them.

“Good luck, you two,” Maya said gravely before she was transmatted on board as well.

“Should be back in five minutes, tops!” the pilot said as she pulled away. “Stay safe!”

Saint frowned as he shot down another couple of Acolytes.

They fought nearly silently until a scream rattled Saint’s thoughts.

“Wizard,” Mithrax snarled.

“Shit,” Saint hissed.

The Wizard rose with magic glowing in her claws. Saint readied his shotgun. 

Mithrax suddenly barked a sound of alarm and charged into Saint.

Saint shouted in surprise and fury as he was bowled over onto the ground. Bitter betrayal filled his throat.

As he thrashed, words of hatred about to burst from his vocal modulator, something lukewarm and red-violet spattered onto his armor.

Saint’s optics widened at the blood that trickled down Mithrax’s arm. 

Mithrax shuddered and drew back. 

The arm didn’t follow. Saint looked horrified at the limb falling lifeless and bloody to the ground, bone splintered and raw from a Knight’s cleaving blade.

Mithrax grasped at the stump of its arm with a hiss, trying to stem the blood. It swayed where it sat.

Saint staggered upright and thrust out his hands. Void burst into life around them, a dome of Light. Hive retreated, blinded and howling.

“Idiot,” Saint snapped. “What the hell did you--”

“Saw Knight,” Mithrax rasped. “About to kill you.”

“I can come back!” Saint strained against the Dark magic. “I’m a Guardian!”

“Does not matter,” Mithrax said, voice quaking with thinly veiled pain. “Just… just an arm. Will… grow back.”

“Sacrificing yourself for me--” Saint grunted and forced his Light to hold. “Why? You’re-- so stupid!”

Mithrax barked a laugh. “You are strong, Kell-Breaker. Stronger than I. A moment you spend fighting is a thousand of mine.” Mithrax took its-- took his blades. He rose, unsteady. “I fight beside you. Willing to do what you do for Light. Give life… even if I only have one to give.”

Saint gave in. He fell to one knee, arms shaking. “That’s… our job,” he managed. “Not yours.”

“Even still,” Mithrax said. “I give gladly for Light. For yours.”

Saint couldn’t think of an answer.

“Saint, Mithrax!” 

Mithrax looked up in relief. “Ah. Evac.” With that, he crumpled to the ground.

  
  


Saint sat beside the massive Kell as a Warlock and a Captain carefully finished bandaging far more wounds than Mithrax had let on. 

“He’ll be okay,” the Warlock said with a nod. “Mithrax is strong. It’ll take more than a couple Hive to knock him down for long.”

“He got hurt protecting me,” Saint grumbled. “Why would he do that?”

The Captain angled her head. “He respect you,” she said. “See you leader. We honor, Kell-Breaker. He value your Light, your life, more over him own.”

“But I cannot die--” Saint cut himself off at the Warlock’s look. He sighed and slumped forward. “I can. I did.”

“God-Slayer save you,” the Captain murmured. “Mithrax respect her. Would die in her place, too.”

“He’s a fool.”

“He brave. He good. Kind.”

“The same could be said about you, Saint,” the Warlock said as she draped a blanket over Mithrax’s slumbering body. “A brave, good, kind fool. Let him rest.”

The two left him alone with the Kell.

Saint stared at him in silence, chewing over his thoughts.

Maybe…

Maybe he’d been wrong.

  
  


Saint woke up to a deep rumbling sound and cold fingers knit in his.

He sat bolt upright.

Mithrax inhaled sharp and blinked open confused, tired eyes.

“Shit,” Saint exclaimed.

Mithrax blinked owlishly at him. “Saint?”

Saint shook his head, uneasy at the relief he felt. “You’re… okay.”

Mithrax grimaced. “What… ugh.” He growled and covered his face with one hand. “Fucking Hive.”

Saint burst out a surprised laugh at the curse. 

Mithrax kept an eye open on him. “What happen?”

“You collapsed,” Saint explained. “You were hurt more than you let on.”

Mithrax grunted. “Had worse.”

“You nearly died.”

Mithrax was quiet for a moment. He dropped his hand. “You save me.”

Saint couldn’t answer him.

“Saint.”

Mithrax reached out and tapped his helmet. “See?”

Saint took a breath and let his helmet transmat.

Mithrax examined him carefully. “If I had died,” he whispered, “what… would you feel?”

Saint thought for a long moment. “Regret.”

“Why?”

“You nearly died trying to protect me. It was reckless and it was stupid. And… honorable. Admirable. It’s what we do all the time… but you only have one life. And you nearly gave it for me. You aren’t nearly as bad as I had thought. I… was wrong.”

Mithrax squeezed his hand, and that was when Saint realized that their fingers were still entwined. “Is that all?”

Saint frowned. “What? What do you mean?”

Mithrax blinked at him, catlike. His thumb moved slow, rubbing gently over Saint’s hand. “If I had died, you would only feel regret?”

Saint slumped forward. “I… don’t know,” he muttered.

“Kell-Breaker,” Mithrax murmured. “You thought us monsters. We thought of you the same. We both were wrong. We both change.”

“Yes,” Saint agreed.

Mithrax braced his hands and started to push himself up.

Saint took his hand back to put them on the Kell’s shoulders. “Whoa, whoa, stay put,” he said.

Mithrax huffed. “Uncomfortable,” he grumbled.

“You have to rest,” Saint insisted.

Mithrax growled.

Saint glared at him. “Don’t growl at me.”

Mithrax leaned up a little and growled again, deeper, less threatening.

Saint pushed down on him, still minding his injuries, until he was nearly pinning the Kell down.

Mithrax twitched his hands and froze.

Saint frowned in confusion. 

Mithrax went nearly slack underneath him, breathing going shallow and quick. 

“Mithrax?” Saint asked.

Mithrax blinked and his eyes went wide. He flicked his gaze away.

“What’s--”

Oh.

Saint was still pinning him down.

Slowly, hardly daring, Saint moved. He shifted his grip, something more gentle but more firm.

The Kell let out the tiniest whimper.

Saint reeled as the sound went right south.

_ Oh. _

He caught Mithrax’s eyes.

Mithrax shifted his mandibles. “I, uh,” he stammered out, growl pitched in nervousness.

Saint took a breath and leaned in closer.

Mithrax met him halfway.

He tasted like arc, in a way. Sharp and metallic and earthy. Petrichor and copper. 

Saint had no idea how to kiss a Fallen. 

He didn’t know if they did kiss--

Saint drew back, eyes going wide. He started to step back.

Mithrax’s remaining secondary hand was grasping his tightly. “Wait,” Mithrax said, soft, pleading. “Saint…”

Saint let him draw him back in. “I… I didn’t think… I wasn’t…”

Mithrax’s chest rumbled. “It doesn’t matter,” he murmured. “I don’t care. I’m glad. Do… do it again?”

Saint cupped his jaw and leaned in again.

Mithrax stretched as the last of the bandages fell away. He let out a pleased growl. “Better! Much better, eia.”

Saint stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He watched the way the Kell’s body moved, the shift of lean muscle under keratin plating. “Healed up, then?”

Mithrax beamed at him. “Nearly! Will take more time for this to regrow.” He twitched his stump of an arm. “But am fit for battle--”

“No, you’re not,” the Warlock acting as nurse interrupted. “I want another three days at least. Rest and physical therapy. Then we’ll see.” She nodded firmly. “But you are doing very well.” She looked to her Ghost. “We’ll check in with Saladin and the others and let them know you’re doing better.”

“Thank you,” Mithrax said, bowing his head.

The Warlock smiled and left. 

The door clicked closed.

Saint straightened and approached slowly. “You are feeling well, now?” he asked.

Mithrax nodded. “Eia. Much better.” He angled his head. “You?”

Saint snorted. “I wasn’t injured.”

“No, but you feel.”

Saint held out his hand.

Mithrax purred as he knit their fingers together. “I’m glad of this,” he said softly. “To think the Kell-Breaker… of all Guardians… would meet me, and…”

“And?” Saint pressed.

“And… feel… feel…”

Saint stepped closer. “Feel what?”

Mithrax tripped over his words as Saint backed him up against the wall.

Saint gripped his wrists now, and Mithrax was entirely at his mercy.

“What do I feel for you, Mithrax, Kell of Light?”

Mithrax whined.

“I can show you. I can show how you have changed my mind on so many things. How you have helped me grow as a person, as a Guardian. How you have humbled me. How you have captured my thoughts.”

Mithrax shivered. “Please,” he whispered. “Show me, Kell-Breaker.”

“There’s other ways to break a Kell,” Saint said with a grin. “I’ll be sure to put you back together again, of course.”

“Not just physical, Saint… brave, kind Light,” Mithrax murmured. “Whatever you want. I give you. P-please, Saint, ah--” Mithrax cut off into a rough groan as Saint wedged his thigh between his. 

A thrill danced down his spine at the sound. Saint slid his hands up to what little Mithrax wore.

The hospital robe fell to the floor. 

Saint stepped back to look at him, drinking in all ten feet of him. He grinned in appreciation.

Never in all his lives would he have dreamed that the sight of a Kell naked before him would fill him with such a heat. His optics were drawn to the slit of his pelvic plate.

Mithrax shifted. “Saint,” he murmured, pleading.

Saint moved back in and let void trail from his fingertips. Mithrax shuddered at the numbing energy seeping between his keratin plating, closer and closer to Saint’s prize.

The Kell whimpered at the barest touch to that parting slit. Saint’s fans hummed with excitement as he explored unfamiliar territory. Mithrax was slick, the flesh that his touches slowly exposed nearly rubbery in texture. Saint rubbed two fingers along him, earning such delicious, needy sounds.

Saint pressed his mouth to Mithrax’s chest, exo kisses, as he touched him. “Vocal,” he commented. “I hope these walls are soundproof.”

Mithrax shuddered and bucked his hips. “Don’t care,” he growled. “Let everyone hear.”

Saint rubbed more insistently and relished the warbling keen.

Then the flesh beneath his fingers moved.

If Saint had a tongue, he’d have choked on it, as a foot-long, slender, flexible appendage slipped out of Mithrax’s body into his hand.

Mithrax’s hands trembled, his breathing harsh.

Saint carefully wrapped his hands around that length and gave an experimental stroke. 

Mithrax was so very loud about his feelings. Saint struggled to think; so much of his processing power was going directly to his sex mod.

“So that’s how it works,” he mused quietly.

Mithrax let out a breathless chuckle. “Never thought to ask?”

“No,” Saint said. “But now I’m dying to know more.” He angled his head. “You are… male, then?”

Mithrax shrugged, hazy eyed. “Sure. In your words, I guess. Doesn’t matter. We are-- ah, different,  _ fuck-- _ ”

Saint stroked over the bumps of the swollen base of his length. “What is this used for?” he asked.

“Eggs.”

Saint paused. “What?”

Mithrax whined and jerked into him. “For--for--eggs, into partner," he explained vaguely. 

Saint blinked.

Mithrax shifted, a little coherency returning to his face. "Oh. Humans… do not… I forgot."

"No," Saint said, uncertain.

Mithrax clicked his mandibles. "I'm… not asking to… in you…" He took a breath. He looked… flustered. "I… prefer to… I like…"

"What?"

Mithrax dropped his voice to a mumble. "I like being fucked."

Saint shivered with interest. "Do you, now? Show me how."

Mithrax shifted his thighs apart further. He nudged Saint’s hand, encouraging him to explore further past his length. It groped at his arm as he did.

When Saint felt the dripping flesh leading to Mithrax’s entrance, the Kell let out a pleading whine. Saint grinned with eager intent. “Ah,” he said softly. “Interesting… very interesting… can I…?”

Mithrax nodded.

Saint slowly slipped a finger into him. Mithrax went rigid, eyes going wide. His body was lukewarm and dripping with ether-scented slick. Saint carefully thrust his finger into him. “Mithrax?”

Mithrax let out a tiny whimper. 

Sait paused. “Are you okay--”

“Eia-- yes, more, Saint,” Mithrax pleaded. His hips were slowly rocking into his hand, eyes hazy. He rasped something in Eliksni. “We… we can’t… we don’t… claws…”

Saint pressed another finger into him and picked up his pace. Mithrax had to lean against the wall for balance, grasping at him uselessly with every hand, head lolling. “Harder?” he asked softly.

Mithrax dug his claws into Saint with a whine.

Before Saint could react, Mithrax shuddered. He felt him clench around his fingers, and then the Kell went rigid with a choked sound. 

His length gave a frantic thrash before come absolutely poured from it. Saint stared wide-eyed as it dribbled down his arm to splatter on the floor. His mod ached in his armor--there was so much of it.

Mithrax breathed shallow, harsh, shaking as he came. And came. And…

Saint slowly, gingerly pumped his fingers in him, trying to ease him through the orgasm as it just… continued. He was reeling, mind clouded with lust.

Mithrax gasped and slumped back as the flood of come slowed to a trickle. 

“Fuck,” Saint muttered.

Mithrax chittered and shimmied his hips as Saint withdrew his fingers. “S-sorry,” he rumbled. “Wasn’t… thinking I… you just…”

Saint shook his head, still looking down at the slick. “That’s… a lot.”

“I am a Kell,” Mithrax said. “Though, smaller than others… not as much as next.”

“Next?”

Mithrax cocked his head. “Next… time?”

Saint frowned in confusion. 

Mithrax slid his secondary hand down to touch himself. Saint followed his movements and his optics widened. Mithrax’s length was swelling up again. 

He looked back up to his face. “How many times?” Saint asked, hardly louder than a whisper.

“How many… oh.” Mithrax shrugged. “Could be… ten, even?”

Saint reeled. “Ten. Impossible. Ten?”

“Am small, for a Kell,” Mithrax said defensively.

Saint laughed and reached for him. “I don’t mean that as a bad thing! That’s unbelievable! I’m an exo, so I’m in luck, with this… with you. Humans rarely can finish more than once or twice.”

Mithrax chirped, sounding surprised. “You are different?”

“I don’t have the same… limitations.”

Mithrax clicked his mandibles. “What… do you have, then?”

Saint stepped back to strip out of his armor. Pieces fizzled off of his body, transmatted into engrams. Mithrax watched with his hand twitching on his length.

When Saint was in just his undersuit, Mithrax moved.

For a split second, instinctive terror welled in Saint as the ten-foot Kell rushed in, but it was overwhelmed with arousal as Mithrax crowded up into him and burrowed his face into his throat. He was nearly on his knees to reach him. 

“Eager?” Saint teased.

Mithrax rasped his long tongue over the wires of his throat with a deep purr. “In all my years,” he murmured, “I never… I… anyone so incredible…”

Saint chuckled and let void trail from his fingertips. “You’re an affectionate one,” he commented.

Mithrax chirped sheepishly. “Is that… okay?”

Saint gentled his touch. “Of course,” he said, softer. “Am I… not enough?”

“Affectionate enough?” Mithrax drew back with his head angled. “What you are comfortable with, Saint.”

Saint hummed thoughtfully. He slid his hand around Mithrax’s waist. “Come with me,” he murmured.

Mithrax followed easily, let Saint guide him to sit on the edge of the cot. He let out a small coo as Saint slid onto his lap to kiss his throat.

“Can I try something?” Mithrax asked after a few moments of idle touching.

Saint shrugged. “Mhm.”

Mithrax’s arms tightened. 

Saint was on his back before he could react, but every movement was gentle, Mithrax ensuring each hand stayed secure on him. Saint’s optics went wide as he looked up at the gloating Kell pinning him down.

Saint chuckled and arched his back a little against the clawed hands on his wrists. “Ah, that’s how it is?” he said.

“Wanted to see how you feel,” Mithrax said. His eyes glittered. “You look… good, from this angle. Very good.”

Saint could easily break his hold, but refrained. It was something thrilling, letting one of the beings that he had once despised with every essence of his being pin him to a bed and trail a secondary down his chest. He shivered with anticipation. 

Nothing about Mithrax even whispered aggression. Everything about him was soft with affection and lust. It was nearly jarring, but Saint had much different things to think about.

Saint twitched his hips into the gentle touch against his clothed mod. His fans whirred nearly frantically.

Mithrax's eyes glimmered with excitement. He tapped at the zip of Saint's undersuit. "Can I…?" 

Saint grunted softly and nodded. 

Mithrax sat back, letting Saint go, and slowly, intimately drew away the Titan's undersuit. 

The fabric was gone and Mithrax stared with hungry, curious eyes at Saint's mod.

"Something interest you?" Saint joked.

Mithrax chittered a nervous little laugh. "I was not expecting… purple?"

Saint laughed. "That's what surprises you?"

The Kell was all sorts of flustered. It was charming, really. Saint reached up for him to cup his jaw, feeling the hard keratin beneath his sensors, the way his rough skin was cool and flexible. 

“You can touch, Mithrax,” Saint murmured, noting his hesitation. “I’m not fragile.”

“Very much not,” Mithrax agreed with a purr of something like reverence. He blinked slowly. “Just… getting used to… this.” He gestured vaguely. “Very pleased, yes, of course, it’s just…” He chittered a laugh and leaned forward to nuzzle at Saint’s throat. “You’re the Kell-Breaker, Saint-14 himself…”

Saint chuckled and trailed his hand down Mithrax’s side, ghosting around his missing arm. “To think I’m sleeping with a Kell,” he said. “And very much enjoying this. Trusting you… never in any of my lives could I have imagined this. And yet, here I am… and I’m glad of it.”

Mithrax let out a deep purr.

Saint gasped at the long, slender, chilly fingers that wrapped unexpectedly around his length. 

“Okay?” Mithrax whispered.

Saint could barely resist the urge to jerk into his hand. He nodded with a small groan.

Mithrax drew back again, sitting on Saint’s lap. He slowly stroked Saint with one hand, himself with another. He paused and tipped his head, and then swapped his hands. 

Saint’s head fell back onto the pillow with a loader sound at the slick touch. It felt even better--by the Sky, Mithrax’s hand was so huge. Yet he was so gentle, loving, even.

Saint squirmed underneath him, itching for more. “Mithrax,” he said, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice and probably failing. 

Mithrax chirped, but didn’t stop touching him. He was exploring, utterly fascinated, apparently, and when he swiped his thumb over the head of Saint’s cock to smear artificial precome over him, Saint choked out a little.

“Mithrax,” he said, more urgently.

He looked up at him, alert.

Saint sat up with a grunt, nearly chest to chest with him. “If you do, too,” he murmured, breath void-chill against the plating of the Kell’s chest, “then I want more.”

Mithrax seemed to stutter for a moment. Then he was nodding, almost comically eager.

Saint took matters into his own hands now. 

Mithrax yelped in surprise as the bed creaked something alarming when Saint grasped him and flipped their positions. Saint grinned wide at him and settled between his thighs. “Surprised?”

“Always forget how fast you can be, you Guardians,” Mithrax said breathlessly. His length was twitching erratically against his stomach, trailing ether-rich slick everywhere. He let his thighs part further and grasped for Saint. “Like this?”

Saint hummed. “If you want to, yes. You have another idea?”

Mithrax chirped softly. “Could… do me on my knees, but…” He ducked his head a little. “I… like this, too. More… together.”

Saint's smile softened. "You are very affectionate," he said. "It's… I didn't expect that. But it is… good surprise."

Mithrax’s hands were gentle as he draped his arms around Saint’s shoulders. “Are humans not?” he asked softly.

“We are,” Saint said. He scoffed at himself. “I’d never thought Eliksni would be, too.”

Mithrax chirped and leaned up to nuzzle his throat. “We are more alike than we thought,” he said warmly. 

“So it would seem.” Saint chuckled and kissed at his chest. “And yet, still different… in much better ways than I had thought.”

Mithrax made a quizzical sound that choked off when Saint settled between his thighs, their lengths up against each other. Saint shuddered into him as Mithrax’s wriggling length wrapped itself around his mod. It felt unbelievable, incredible, so good--

A tiny whimper had Saint blinking his optics back open. He locked eyes with Mithrax, as best he could. 

“Saint,” Mithrax whispered. His voice shook, rough with a needy purr. “Please… please.”

Saint rolled his hips, almost lazily, thrilling at the way he had a Kell shaking beneath him, utterly at his mercy, desperate for his touch. “What do you want, Mithrax?” he said, speaking unusually soft. “Tell me.”

Mithrax twisted his hips. He whined, almost pitifully, with desperation. “Please,” he groaned out, clutching him tighter, digging his claws into the spaces between Saint’s plating. “You, Kell-Breaker, I want you, I--” He took a shuddering breath. “Break me.”

Saint grasped his thigh and hooked it over his hip. He shifted his knees under Mithrax a little, and heard the hitch in Mithrax’s breathing. “You are certain?” he whispered, holding his eyes again. 

“The only thing I’ve ever been more certain of,” Mithrax replied, voice shaking, “is I fight for Light.”

Saint’s jaw cast a shimmer of violet across his chest with his bright laugh. “Noble, love, indeed!” 

With that, he slid his hand down to free his length from Mithrax’s and line himself up.

Both groaned in unison as Saint pressed carefully into him.

He’d never been in anything like this before. Mithrax was large, but tight and slick, oddly lukewarm. The chill felt stark. As he pressed in slow and easy, he shivered at the feeling of Mithrax’s entrance nearly pulling him in.

He stopped still when he felt his hips meet Mithrax’s. 

Mithrax held him tight, breathing sharp and shallow.

Saint gently cupped his face. He chuckled breathlessly. “Easy, love,” he cooed. “Relax.”

Mithrax breathed out in a rush and arched his back. He warbled something in Eliksni. His eyes were half-lidded, his jaw slack; the picture of utter bliss.

“Okay?” Saint asked.

Mithrax blinked lazily at him, purring low and deep. “Eia,” he rumbled. “Better. Perfect…”

“And here I was, fearing I was out of practice,” Saint joked.

Mithrax burst out a chittering laugh. His embrace now was more tender. “Everything about you! You amaze! Strong, kind, funny!” He shifted a hand to his face, trailing his thumb over his mouth. “Beautiful…”

Saint pressed a kiss into his palm. “And you… brave, humble, unyielding. You would make a fine Titan."

Mithrax blinked at him, eyes going wide. 

"Can I move?" Saint asked. 

"Eia."

When Saint drew back, Mithrax chirped in confusion.

It snapped into a shock of bliss when Saint jerked his hips forward to thrust back into him. "Oh! Ah, ha, Saint!"

Saint took it slow, steady, rocking into him. "Keep--keep talking," he grunted out. "What you want."

Mithrax arched into him, length writhing between their bodies. "More," he gasped. 

Saint let void drip from his fingertips as he picked up his pace.

Mithrax was growling, purring, putty under Saint. He twitched back into him, hands drifting and jerky.

"More?" Saint asked.

Mithrax groaned and grabbed at Saint's ass to urge him on. "Everything," he begged. "At y-your mercy-yyyy--!"

Saint anchored himself better and pinned his leg to keep him spread around him. He fucked him proper now, thrusting with reckless abandon. The sound of his mod into that dripping flesh-- it was messy, and felt incredible. 

The bed creaked. 

Saint couldn't be damned to care, enraptured with bringing the Kell closer. Mithrax's sounds were getting more pitched, longer. They were delicious sounds. Addictive, irresistible. He scattered exo kisses wherever he could, chasing his peak.

Mithrax ground his hips into him and arched off the bed. 

Saint gave a few last rough thrusts before his systems overcharged. 

He heard a loud  _ crack _ beyond the ringing in his audio receptors.

He had to take a moment to reset his systems. Every wire hummed. Saint couldn't remember the last time he'd come that hard. 

Slowly he blinked his optics open. "Mithrax?"

Mithrax was nearly limp underneath him, panting hard. Come was lazily leaking from his twitching length, spilling out around Saint's mod. He blinked slowly, eyes hazy.

Saint gingerly pulled out, only for Mithrax to grasp for him with a little whine. He drew down his brow plate in confusion until Mithrax tugged at him again. He chuckled and let the Kell draw him in. "Cuddly? Did not expect that," he said. "Perhaps I should have."

Mithrax burrowed his face into his throat, purring deep with satisfaction. "I think we broke the bed," he said.

Saint laughed. "Ah, that's what it was."

Mithrax chittered and slowly, tenderly stroked his claws along Saint's body. It was… nice. Saint mimicked his touch. "Saint…?"

"Mm?"

He murmured something in Eliksni.

"Sorry?"

"Was… good is not good enough word." He shifted, thighs pressing together. "You… ah, perfect, I think, is the word? Ha… all my years… this… this was…"

Saint chuckled. "Well, we broke the damn bed!" He frowned and sat up a little. "I… didn't hurt you, did I? I can get… a bit… zealous."

Mithrax pulled him back in. "Nama. Am not fragile.” A mimicry of Saint’s own words. “But didn't expect… how humans do that." He chittered dryly. "It was very good."

Saint drifted his fingers near Mithrax's length. "You're so… flexible," he murmured. "You said you can finish… ten times?"

Mithrax's eyes glittered. 

It was going to be a long night, Saint realized. A very long, very good night.

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
